Bet you weren't expecting that
by QueenOfTheSmurfs
Summary: Patch and Nora split up in Crescendo. But what if, before they broke up, they had had sex? Nora has been put in more danger than ever before, but Patch is not there to save her this time…
1. Chapter 1

I uttered the confession that I had longed to say for weeks, "I love you Patch".

Patch sighed, and replied in a gentle whisper, "I know Angel, I know"

His tone sounded guilty, mournful even, and my brain demanded that I question him, but my body was weak and yielded to exhaustion, and I fell to sleep without another word.

I still remember every detail of that night 3 weeks ago. It haunts me every night when I go to sleep. How could I have been so stupid? I had been so naive to ignore the fact he hadn't declared his love to me in return. I was so sure that he did love me, that he was simply nervous about admitting his feelings to me. But that hadn't been the case. I had woken up the morning after, to find him gone without so much as a note, and when I had arrived at school, he had completely blanked me. I thought that was bad, but it was nothing compared to lunch. I had walked into the canteen with Vee, only to find my arch-enemy Marcie Millar, draped over the lap of my "supposed" boyfriend snogging him in front of everyone!

_Patch and Marcie were kissing? I gasped in horror,and silence fell as everyone looked at _ _**him**_. _Marcie,with her smudged lipstick and flushed face,turned round and gave me a smug smirk"Oh Nora,sorry you had to find out this way" she pulled a fake sad pout, "but Patch and I just can't fight our attraction anymore, there was too much sexual tension and we finally just snapped. Sorry….." her facade broke and she started laughing, cackling as my heart snapped in two.I looked into Patch's eyes, and the eyes that had held so much passion the night before,were now tightened in what appeared to be pain and guilt. With one final look,and tears streaming down my face, I pushed past a shocked Vee, running out as fast as possible to my car. I drove off, forcing myself not to look back for fear of breaking down._

I angrily wiped my eyes before too many of my tears could escape. It still hurts to think about what he did, how he made me think that he loved me, when in reality he was just using me for sex. He took my virginity, and while he will always have a part of me, I have to try to move on and stay strong, because now I will forever have a part of him as well. My name is Nora Grey. I am 17 years old, and I am 3 weeks pregnant with Patch Cipriano's child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Before anything else I just want to thank you for all of the support. I want to especially thank the people who have left reviews,favourited this story,added this story to their story alerts,added my to their author alerts,or favourited me:-Vero Diaz,thatSkinnyB,RandomReader15,I-Love-Patch,nikkica3,UchihaBabe92,Hannah LVTS,jesjessiejessica,im a dinosaur. FEAR me,yo11,discovery1979,Dreamer Mist,and the anonymous reviewer ( ) I LOVE YOU ALL! :D Sadly,it's only a small chapter,the reason being it was all going to be a long chapter but I didn't want to make you all wait ages! So here it is,a (very short) Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: (suppose I better do this,like I'm ever gonna get sued or anything anyway) I do not own or claim to own anything to do with Hush Hush or its characters,they belong to Becca Fitzpatrick.I only involve them in stuff that would never happen in the actual books.**

Oh God, why did I want to work here again? The place is always packed, the hours are brutal, and the people are impatient and rude. _You work here because you need the money, idiot. _Oh yeah, that's it. Money. The only reason I started working here in the first place, Vee…

It's been a week since the day I found out I was pregnant. I can't face this on my

_own, so I've decided to tell Vee. She's due here any minute, and I'm losing my nerve. Maybe I should just make some popcorn, set up a film to watch, and most importantly, put away the damn pregnancy te- "Nora?" Crap. "The door was already open so I thought I'd just come are you chick?" Well I guess it's either now or never. "Vee, Vee I'm in here. I've got something I need to tell you." My voice broke from emotion at the end, and I heard Vee's feet hammer up the stairs towards my bedroom; she knew something was wrong with me. She burst through the bedroom door, and kneeled in front of my hunched figure on the bed. "Nora, what's wrong?" No response. "You said you needed to tell me something important, what is it?" Still nothing. "OK, Nora, you're really starting to scare me now, please just tell me what's wrong?" I look straight up, into her teary emerald green eyes, and without a word, pointed to the test lay on the bedside table. I watched her face, a range of emotions erupting onto it, as she spotted the little white stick, the insignificant little thing that has changed my life forever. Confusion, anger, sadness, and then pity. Just pity. "Oh Nora, no. Come here babe." I cling onto her like a lifeline, and we sit there for hours, as I cry for the loneliness I feel, for the brutal heartbreak I have suffered, and for the vulnerable little baby that's growing inside me day by day._

**And we end there! I hope you guys like the somewhat dramatic line at the end,I have to put those in (perks of being a drama student). I'm hoping to upload the next chapter,as soon as I'm finished writing it and perfecting it for you guys! Wanna give one final big thank you to im a dinosaur. FEAR me for saying yes to my message (which I love you for) and I'm using it in the next chapter of this! See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back! I know it's been a really long time, and I could drone on and on about what's been going on the past few months that's stopped me updating but I don't wanna keep you guys any longer, so here it is:- Chapter 3! :D **

**Disclaimer:-Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush, I own a doughnut-that will have to do for now...  
><strong>

**2 weeks later**

All my life I've been a pretty carefree person. Never having any siblings to look after, no rumours spread about me, or worrying about my eyes were pretty enough, my lips pouty enough. Because of that, I thought I was somehow stronger, more immune to trouble than other people; if anything did ever happen, I'd be able to deal with it.

Boy was I wrong. I'm barely 6 weeks and I'm losing my inner strength. I'm only a kid myself, not even out of school, and now I'm having a child myself! I haven't even told my mum yet! Still, at least I've got at Enzo's to bring some money in for my chi-

"Nora! Table of 2 for you!" Maria, my boss shouted, breaking me out of my reverie. Well, here goes another one I suppose. Grabbing my order book on the way, I rush out towards my table, inwardly preparing myself for 2 pervy boys, 2 bitchy girls, or even worse, lust-induced couples that snugg-

Oh shit. Patch. Marcie. Sat together, at table 5. My table. What had I ever done to deserve this? I must have said that out loud, because at that moment, Marcie's spider lashes and Patch's midnight eyes flicked to me in perfect sync. Double shit.

Marcie was the first to speak, plastering on a faux friendly tone and a sinister grin on her over-glossed lips "Nora, how nice to see you here! You finally got a job? Oh good for you!". Fighting the urge to smash a brick into her 'pretty little face' I simply gave a tight-lipped smile in acknowledgement. "Hi, I'm Nora and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like? Our special today is the 12oz rib eye steak, that comes with fries and a salad."

Marcie looked towards me, while 'nonchalantly' moving closer to Patch " We'll **share **the rib eye steak, I'll just have the salad from that. I'm on a diet you see" She looked down towards my stomach and sniggered, "Some of us have boyfriends you see". _Don't do it Nora. You need this job.__You cannot hit her with a shovel, repeat NO shovel. _"And to drink?"

"A water for both of us" _What,__you're not even gonna let him order for himself? _Is that OK with you Patchy?" _Patchy?_

"Err, no, I'll have a Sprite please" Patch looked up, and we locked. As cheesy as it sounds, it was just like all the romance movies. Everything blurred around us and I started melting into his jet-black eyes, just like I did that night- "OI!" False nails clicked in front of my face, bringing me back to the present. "What do you think you're doing, bitch? You're meant to be serving us, not making eyes at **my **boyfriend!" Before I could reply, she fisted Patch's hair and yanked him towards her for a kiss. He drew back slightly, and I thought he was about to pull back, but at the last minute he stopped and closed his eyes, pulling Marcie closer and carrying on kissing her, right in front of me. Not wanting either of them to see my tears, I swiftly turned around and walked away as fast as I could. "That's more like it" I heard Marcie mutter.

**Hope you all liked it! As always,please leave reviews :) as well as doughnuts, they are what inspire me to write xxx**


	4. Chapter 3 Review Replies

**I've decided to do review replies now inbetween chapters, so that I can let you know how much joy each of your reviews give me :) If you want to reply to my reply then feel free to private message me xx Don't review this chapter but feel free to review the next one (which I am checking and editing right this second :)) Enjoy reading your reply and hope you like the next chapter, which is being uploaded later tonight and is the longest chapter I have ever done *happy dance* :D xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine<strong>- thank you, I love knowing that people like what I write, and it helps inspire me to carry on writing :)

**Guest**- I'm sorry that you don't want Nora to have a baby, however it is an integral part of the story, so the baby is going to have to stay I'm afraid :/ However, I love the idea of introducing Scott, and am planning to use that idea in the story! :)

**UchihaBabe92**- Patch is being a man whore, but can you guess why? *quirks eyebrows* :P

**Vero Diaz**- He does remember her, however he may have another reason for everything he's doing to her…

**firelady101**- your rage review actually made me fall off a chair laughing (I had a bruise to prove it lol). I might have to find a way to include that in my story, just so Patch knows how you feel :L

**PyroGothica**- I'm glad you love it- reviews like this put a big grin on my face and give me support to keep writing

**Demi**- Yes, Marcie is a gigantic bitch. But don't worry, karma will get her eventually… *evil grin*

**18Anonymous**- He does have a good reason, which will reveal itself later on in the story. Thank you for the compliment! :D

**Sk8erBoiTookMyHeart3**- Aww thank you! *blushes* Love your review, and love your name as well :)

**choclate lover**- picturing Marcie's face reaction in my head it would be really fun to write, however I think that Nora would want to keep the pregnancy quiet so she would definitely NOT tell Marcie- it would be round the school in 5 minutes :/

**BrokenWingsForLove**- completely agree with you on your feelings about Marcie getting to kiss Patch. She is way too much of a bitch to deserve his hotness -_-

**GirlPowerrrx**- Really appreciate your feedback, however the story is Patch and Nora, and was always going to end with those two together. The idea of including Scott in the story is a really good idea though, and I am planning to use that in the story :)

**Bubbles987**- I'm glad you like my story :D always nice to know my writing is good :)

**girliegoose** – Glad you like the idea behind it, it stayed in my head for ages before I actually got the courage to post it :)

**Melody**- Thank you! :D I'm trying my best to update when I can and spending a lot of time making each chapter as good as I can! :) I'm finally updating *happy dance*


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally here! And it's the longest chapter I've ever written! *ta-da jazz hands* I'm really sorry its been absolutely ages but hopefully its worth it? *puppy dog eyes* I've also come up with an idea to make sure I'm happy with the chapters AND I'm updating more often...a beta! If you are interested please PM me so we can chat about it and you can kick my ass when it needs kicking :P anyway without further ado here is chapter 4! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush or anything to do with it. **

"Why did you walk away from her? If I were you, I would've taught that little bitch what happens when you nick someone's boyfriend!" Vee was yet again in an angry rant. After storming away from Marcie, I had pleaded with my manager to let me go early and relayed the whole sorry story to Vee while sobbing on the phone. She picked me up for an impromptu sleepover, and now here we are 3 hours later, both eating Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice-cream before she had got pissy. "She saw you connecting with him so she shoved her tongue down his throat right in front of ya!" Oh yeah, I had included the part about Patch and I locking eyes as well. "You didn't even talk back to her! I mean come on Nora you can't just let Marcie walk all over you."

I sighed in exasperation, "I couldn't-"

"Why? Why couldn't you? You always talk to me about how much you hate her and if she says one more thing about you you'll kick her ass, but you never actually do it! Stop being so spineless!"

Something in me snapped. "You don't think I wanted to? You don't think I've imagined over and over again how good it would feel to smash her face straight into a brick wall? But I couldn't. I couldn't do any of that because I need this job. I need to support my baby because Patch fucked off and got with that whore! But _you _don't get any of that do you Vee? All _you_ have to worry about is 'am I gonna get a C in English?' 'does my bum look fat in this dress?'" I mocked her in a babyish voice, "You don't have to go through morning sickness, mood swings, or feeling absolutely terrified because you're only 17 and having a baby!" My heart was beating fast, my face red as I panted heavily.

"Well, here's a thought Nora", she started talking slowly like I was a child struggling to understand. "Before you try and blame all me for this, remember its your fault! If you didn't want this to happen you shouldn't have slept with him, without protection, and been naïve enough to think Patch was, or ever would be, in love with you!" She finished, shouting right in my face.

My gasp echoed throughout the room. Had Vee really just said that to me? My **best **friend? At that precise moment, my fight or flight response kicked in, and I tossed my school bag over my shoulder, slammed the door behind me and drove away in my car; looking in the rear-view mirror, I only sped up after seeing Vee rushing out the door shouting for me to come back.

This is quiet. Peaceful, even. I've only ever come near this spot once before and that was when I was on a date with…Patch. Oh god damn it, I drive all the way to the other side of town only to arrive near a place that holds memories of me and my ex-boyfriend. Stupid subconscious. Still, I think, I'll have to make new memories, happy ones that are nothing to do with Patch, Marcie, nothing bad. _That's if you even get to stay here._ Oh crap, I never even considered that. What would Mom think? She's due to come home in about 3 weeks. What will she think of me when I tell? Will her face fall, will she stare down at my stomach and shake her head like she's trying to convince herself this isn't happening? Would she…would she be ashamed of me? Look at me like I'm some two-bit whore off 16 and pregnant and disown me with nowhere to go? I mean let's face it, if she did kick me out it's not like there's anyone I could rely on. My dad and all of my grandparents are dead, Vee secretly- or maybe not so secretly now- thinks I'm a naïve little slag and I couldn't just turn up on Patch's doorstep with a few bags, rubbing my belly could I? Even though I was nothing more than a notch on his bedpost to him, I still love him; I couldn't deal with the guilt of making him support me while I carry his kid for months. He would carry on with Marcie anyway, and seeing her in front of me every day is not something I want anyone, never mind me or my child, to ever have to go through.

_No_, I thought, _it'll just be me and my child, alone against the world._

My child; it still sounds too weird. Foreign.

"You just gonna sit there and watch that bit of grass forever, or you gonna get home? It can get kinda dangerous out here at night, plus your family's probably dead worried about you."

I spun around in alarm. The guy standing before me was tall and well-built. A silver hoop ran through his right earlobe, and despite his Levi's hanging dangerously low on his hips, overall I thought he had an overall boyish charm.

I must have been staring at him for longer than I thought, because he stared closely into my eyes, seemingly looking for something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found, because he smiled a big grin at me and held his hand out for me to shake. "Sorry, I didn't say who I was. I'm Scott Parnell, I'm 17 and I'm new here. Who are you?"

I broke out of my staring, cleared my throat and tried to keep a level voice, "Nice to meet you Scott. My name's Nora Grey, I'm 17 too." I tried to smile and seem friendly, "You're new here? Are you joining Coldwater High School."

He let out a small chuckle, "Met on top of a hill and know chatting about school? God you're interesting" I blushed and look down, embarrassed. "No, oh crap I didn't mean it like that, ok? I was trying to joke with you, but I guess I'm a bit bad at it. Yeah, I actually join tomorrow or today, depending on what time it is. It's nice to at least know someone at that school before I go to the slaughter."

"Well it is pretty dark out here so I can understand you being confused. And don't worry about the joke thing I'm just in a rotten mood I guess." I glanced down at my stomach, rubbing it slightly, before realising that I'd just blatantly revealed my situation to a complete stranger, who's joining my school tomorrow and will probably come face to face with Marcie. _Shit._

Scott knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, but suddenly realisation came on his face. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I didn't know. Um…god this is awkward."

"Tell me about it. Hey, I know this is asking a lot considering all you know is my name, age and that I'm pregnant but can you please keep it to yourself. I don't want it getting out before it has to."

"Yeah of course I won't." He flashed his pearly-whites at me again. "Is that why you've come out here?"

I don't why exactly that set me off, but it did. All of worries came together as I broke down sobbing uncontrollably yet again. The stress, the morning sickness, the stupid fight with Vee, worrying about telling my mom, the terror of childbirth, shame of being a teen mom and most of all, losing Patch. "Oh God, I'm sorry Nora. Come here. I've got a nice comfy shoulder you can cry on."

So I did. Scott pulled me in for a hug, as I nestled into his shoulder, staining his navy blue t-shirt with my tears in the early hours of Monday morning.


	6. Author's Note

To reduce confusion about why I've changed Chapter 1, it's because of 2 reasons:

Fanfiction is deleting stories and mine could have been one of them

The person that wrote the scene that I edited out is very unhappy with what they'd written and asked me to replace it, but I don't write scenes like that anyway

Sorry this wasn't a new chapter, but hopefully I will have another one soon, and I will also delete this author's note in a couple of days.


End file.
